Fate's way of giving a second chance in love
by SlytherinDream98
Summary: Hermione wakes up one day when she should be dead, killed by her own lover. What is going on? How will she deal with her feelings when they were the cause of her death? Join Hermione on her second chance in love.  Mystery or not?  Welcome to any ideas from readers!:D
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone, SlytherinDream98 here!

I just got this idea for a story and decided to write it down, and i wanted to practice my writing skills, so please don't expect _too_ much. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em> "Just kiss me." I blew onto his face, "just kiss me now before this ends." And his grip tightened on my waist it hurt like crazy, his eyes flashed angrily with lust, and his lips smashed onto mine with so much force I was surprised we didn't fall down. I gave a small whimper of pleasure, running my hands over his back and trailing them upward to his neck, feeling him shiver under my light touch. We each parted our lips as to say something, breathing in fresh air without even stopping as our hands wandered with need. <em>

_ All too soon, he pulled back, but I hastily leaned forward, "No." I pecked him on his lips," Wait, Draco, wait." Another graze of the lips. "Just one more second." I whispered, stealing another kiss from him, "Please, Draco, one more." And he did. It was like time had stopped all over again, but it was calm, peaceful, just our lips touching, our hearts thumping to the same rhythm and our hands locked together in a death grip. This kiss was soft, caring and full of emotion, and it broke the chain I had bound to my tears, but I managed to just let one slip down my pale face, rocking him back to reality and slowly pushing me away._

_ I laid my head on his chest and smiled, savoring the salty taste of my tear. I heard a rustle of fabric, knowing fully what would come next. Our hands were still entwined, and I wondered how he could be so sweet when he was so cruel. "I'm sorry." He murmured in my hair._

_ "Avada Kedavra." _


	2. One: Waking Up

Hi everyone,

Thanks to those who reviewed. Glad you enjoyed it. I made the 1st Chapter a lot longer than the Prologue, but i'll try to make the next chapter longer still. Sorry for the delay in uploading, and please review after you read this chapter!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>I had never really given a thought as to how I would die. I had hoped it would be peaceful- just growing old and falling asleep one night to find myself in heaven. Or wherever it was dead people went. After meeting Harry, I was sure I would die during the war, in the midst of blood and bodies of those I loved. Never a combination of both.<p>

Who would miss me? I thought to myself. My parents? Yes, they would be sad to receive the news. My best friends Harry and Ron? Probably. Perhaps the entire Weasley family; they were hoping I would marry into that family. But… would _he _miss me?

_Drip._

* * *

><p>The mirror stood alone in the middle of darkness. It was too far away for me to see any details on it, but I could tell it was a mirror. Then an earth-shattering sound filled the world, and I turned, mortified at what was happening- the ground was crumbling into pieces and I would have fallen down into yet another world of nothingness if I stood there. I forced my feet to dash forward as fast as they could, reaching a hand out to the mirror that was edging closer and closer-<p>

And then I woke up.

Just like that. A simple opening of the eyes and the bright sunlight was shining on my face as I sat up. There was water dripping from my hair, which was smooth and shiny because it was soaked. I had not expected to wake up in a lake in the middle of nowhere; I had not expected to wake up at all!

A stifled gasp made me look up. My mind raced and my eyes grew wide at the sight of the person before me, and I slowly stood up to reach out, longing to touch him, confirm that he was real, that he was living. "No." He muttered. I leaned forward to get closer. "No, it can't be." He stepped back. "You…" My fingers were close enough to grab his clothing, his hand-

And then he was gone. Running, with his legs so fast they were a blur, away from me, into the forest. Water dripped down like unshed tears, and I sat down again in the cool water to think. Hadn't I seen him in my dream? In the mirror? Yes, that's right. Before I fell down with the crumbling floor, an image of the man and I embracing had been in the mirror before I fell to my doom.

I slowly stood up and trudged off into the opposite direction, not knowing where I was or where I was going, my thoughts focused only on _him_.

_Why did Draco run away from me?_

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks now: 3 weeks of confusion and utter sadness. Perhaps it would not be so displeasing once I boarded the train to Hogwarts, and being able to see my friends. And I would see <em>him<em>.

My heart stung again. I would see Draco, but i knew i would try to relieve these feelings i had for him. We would walk past each other in the hallways ignoring each other, and he would probably have another girl in his arms every other week. That was fine. My heart thumped against my chest.

I shook my head free of these thoughts. I was going back to school, see my friends and go to classes! I felt my face give a small grin as my mother knocked on the door and came in, "Hermione, dear?"

I looked up, feeling tired. "It's about time we left, sweetie." My mother came over and sat down next to me on the bed. "I'll have daddy get your bags, alright?" She smoothed my hair back as I nodded.

"Don't worry, darling, if you need help telling your friends, I'll go along and help explain, how's that?" I vigorously shook my head no, this was my business and I had to be the one to tell them. "Well, that's fine by us." She pouted anyway, "But your dad and I will make sure you board the train before we leave."

The drive down to the train station went by in a blur. I sat in the back seat with a book in my lap as my finger trailed over the words **Hogwarts: A History**. I heard the hushed whispered of my parents, and my hand automatically curled into a fist. My parents had been talking about my… _situation_ all 3 weeks now.

When I left the lake into the forest that fateful day, I had snapped back to reality after endless hours of walking through bushes and trees that tore my flesh apart. The sky was darkening and the birds fluttered back to their nests. I found my wand in the pocket of my jeans and apparated back home, envisioning the front porch in my mind.

The apparition back to my house was painful- the air was knocked out of my lungs, my bones ached, and my throat felt hoarse. I heard my mother's frantic yell and my father's apparent trying to calm her. My feet were bruised and torn, leaving dots of blood on the pavement as I used all my strength to knock on the door. The knock vibrated through the silence, I heard a chair scrape back and hurried footsteps, the creak of a door being opened before I passed out.

"Hermione? Honey?" My father shook my knee, and I snapped my head back up. Both my father and my mother gave me small reassuring smiles, "We're here honey, let's go." They lifted me out of the car as if I were a sick patient who needed to be treated like a little child. But I was still numb from all the pain, so maybe this was how I needed to be treated. Maybe. I shook my head. What happened to all that Gryffindor bravery I had all those years? Sure I loved Draco, but that didn't mean I had to become one of those giggling girls that break down after a breakup.

I gulped. Our breakup was very different though.

The loud buzz of students rushing around on platform 9 ¾ made me glance up. As wrong as it was, I desperately searched for a head of golden platinum hair. I felt my heart thump fast and hard, felt my feet shuffle faster and my arms swing out of my parents' grips. I was bumping into people, but I ignored their yells of protest and anger. I could faintly hear my parents shouting for me to slow down, telling me to wait for them else I get lost.

Then I tripped, being stepped on by people who chose to move on. I felt anger coursing through my veins. Why did I want to see him so much after having my heart ripped out by him?

A strong hand jerked my arm up. I looked up at my savior, feeling my chest tighten as I stared at his storming silver eyes. His face was expressionless, but his eyes showed anger for my stupidity. I opened my mouth as my eyes flashed angrily, but he let go and vanished as soon as he appeared. I tried to follow after him, to yell at him for being scared of-

"Hermione!" My mother caught up to me. "Don't scare me like that! What if you were lost? Hermione?" She shook my shoulders, making me turn towards her. "Oh Hermione, sweetie, what's wrong?" She used her thumbs to brush away the few tears I hadn't noticed until now.

"Never mind that, Hermione, your dad and I met up with Harry and the Weasleys, come on then." And I was taken to where my friends were. "Mione!" Harry, Ron and Ginny enveloped me into a big group hug. I felt my face break into the widest grin since forever. They pelted me with questions like "Why didn't you come to the Burrow?" and "How are you?" and "Is something wrong?". My parents pulled me to their side and gave them a reassured grin, "I know you're excited, boys, Ginny, but let the girl tell you something." Their expressions became serious as they nodded at me.

My fingers shook slightly as I opened my bag and looked for that scrap of parchment. I tightened my grip and was glad the shaking had stopped. My eyes and body felt weirdly empty, like my soul had been sucked out of me., but it was pleasant in a weird way. My hand circled around the parchment as I drew it out. But instead of looking at those around me, I stared at the red train preparing to leave in a few minutes. "Hermione?" Harry asked me.

My heart gave a lurch as I found him staring at me, his eyes piercing right through my body, and my knees buckled under me, sending my sitting on the ground. Ginny and Ron rushed forward to help me up. My grip on the parchment tightened again, and I thrust it into Harry's open hand. I lifted my head high proudly, noting how there were no more traces of sadness or self-pity. I had moved on, and this was how life would be now.

_I've lost my voice._


	3. Two: Back at Hogwarts

Hi everyone,

Sorry about the wait. I got a bit stuck on what to write. I'm trying to write the next chapter as fast and as interesting as possible. Review please!

SlytherinDream98

P.S I used some of J.K Rowling's pieces in "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", which sadly do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Was it wrong for me to fall in love with you? Was I wrong to follow my heart and do what I wanted? If it wasn't why am I still alive to suffer even more? I thought all the pain had disappeared when you killed me, but fate felt that I hadn't gotten my punishment. Is that it? Loving you was wrong and I had to come back to watch you ignore me, despise me, waiting for you to kill me again? Why won't you answer me?<p>

* * *

><p>The train ride had been <em>slightly<em> painful. Everyone who knew my secret was squabbling like chickens running from a hungry wolf, yelling and shouting out guesses of what had happened and protests of denial. I sat next to the window paralyzed, by heart beat ringing through my ears. I put my hand to my chest, feeling the fast beats of my heart, pumping with all its might to circulate my blood and keep me alive. _What's the use?_ I had thought to myself as I stared at my skinny hands, paler than ever.

Suddenly, all my feelings came rushing back- my sadness, my fear of my friends abandoning me, my self-pity, and most of all, my anger. '_Shut up, everyone!' _I attempted to yell. Of course, with no voice to assist me, no one noticed my opening of the mouth and continued on with their quarrelling. I felt my eyes burn but refused to cry for such a trivial matter. I hastily stood up and stomped my feet. Dean Thomas was trying to reason with Ron, who was curling his hands into fists and trying his hardest to not let his anger get the best of him. I tried grabbing Ginny's shoulder, but she shook it off, mistaking it as someone else, and started shouting how it was unlikely I had sold my voice to a wary traveler for ancient rune books, which was Seamus Finnegan's first guess. I rolled my eyes, not believing how silly my friends could be.

Pretty soon, fists were flying, slaps were heard and shouts of pain and anger rang through the compartment. People were gathering outside the door to see what the commotion was, some third-years looking ready to come in and stop us. I hurriedly waved my wand and cast a spell to drop down the blinds to block the fight.

My wand was knocked out of my hand as Neville- who was holding his jaw-crashed into me, my wand disappearing under the chair. I fell and landed on my bum hard and winced. I don't know if it really hurt or if I just had enough of my friends not listening to me, but I had had enough and let out a ear-piercing scream. Well, it was more like a loud owl screech but it worked anyways. It was the only sound I had made in weeks. Everyone stopped the fighting and glanced guiltily at me as I stood, biting my lips and hair wild, with my whole body seething with annoyance.

Then the door swung open and a breathless third-year girl broke the silence. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of me, openly tensing as though I were a wild animal. "U-um… I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-potter." She held out two scrolls of parchment and turned scarlet as she glanced up at Harry.

I grumpily sat back down as Neville, Ron and Harry read the letters, "Hermione?" Harry sat down next to me and patted my knee, "I need to go with Neville to meet a professor. Please calm down, okay? I'm sorry." He whispered the last part. I gave him no sign I had heard him, and he guiltily stood up and left with Neville and his invisibility cloak. I narrowed my eyes: I knew he still doubted Dra-Malfoy and was going to spy on him. I blinked fast and breathed deep a few times as everyone settled down and shifted uncomfortably.

I had thought how to communicate with everyone during the summer. My mother had gone out to Diagon Alley and bought me a magic parchment pad- the paper would never run out unless it was burned, and the parchment was magically charmed to speak out the written text in a mildly French female accent. A matching quill was purchased with it that could scribble 6 times faster than my usual handwriting, and luckily at the speed of someone speaking. Grabbing both these items, I hurriedly scribbled " _What happened isn't really all of your business, so __can you just talk about something else?" _ I really wish the stupid French lady could have put some anger in her voice, but if it got my thoughts across I supposed it was fine.

Quiet chatter filled the room as the voice buzzed through the room and stopped. I ignored everyone and stared out the window.

* * *

><p>Harry just rushed in, his face covered in blood. I hastily stood up, shouting "<em>Tergeo!"<em> as loudly as I could in my mind. I still hadn't managed to nail the use of all nonverbal spells, but the blood on Harry's face vanished and I gave a proud smile for my accomplishment. _Where have you been? What happened? _I scribbled.

"Thanks. I'll tell you later, Hermione." I leaned down to write something, but Harry stopped my hand and replied with a darkly significant voice, "I said later." I gulped, and Harry quickly patted my hand, telling me that he didn't mean for his voice to sound so cold. I grabbed a piece of bread just as the food disappeared and handed it to him.

"You missed the Sorting," Ron said, "and the Hat just blabbered on about house unity in the face of our enemies." They both took some pudding and stuffed them down. I inwardly winced. "Dumbledore mention Voldemort at all yet?" Harry asked, but Ron and I shook our heads. "Can't be long now, though."

Miraculously, Dumbledore chose that moment to rise, "The very best of evenings to you!" he said with his eyes twinkling, his arms wide. "What happened to his hand?" I heard Neville gasp in horror. So I wasn't the only one who noticed how Dumbledore's hand looked stone-like and dead-looking. Well, it was quite eye-catching, and the whispers filled the room. Professor Dumbledore hid his hand under his sleeves and continued on, "Nothing to worry about. Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year of magical education awaits you…!"

Harry whispered to Ron about how the Headmaster's hand was like that when Dumbledore had picked Harry up, and how it should have cured by now, but something about that hand took all my attention. I saw Dumbledore flash a look at me, a quick grin showed on his face, and something surfaced to my mind.

"-ione. Hermione!" I was jolted out of my astonishment by Neville, who was vigorously shaking my shoulders. "Are you okay?" I nodded, and looked up towards the Slytherin table. Those grey eyes matched mine- full of confusion and fear. "Please welcome our new potions professor, Professor Slughorn." Murmurs filled the room, and I saw Harry glancing nervously at Snape, as if any minute he could head over to the table brandishing a knife. I snorted quietly; It was highly possible he would do just that.

I wondered, for once, what Dumbledore was thinking. Why let Snape finally have his dream job as Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts?

"Now, off to your warm beds!" The chairs screeched back as many pairs of feet walked their way out of the dining hall.


	4. Three: Hermione's Revenge

Hi everyone,

I realize this is a short chapter but i felt this was where i should end it. Glad i could submit two chapters in one day! (Even if i submitted this chapter at like midnight.) :D

Hope you enjoy it,

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>I'm tired. Too tired to move on. Too tired to continue. The questions still ring in my head, haunting me day and night. I didn't deserve to live. At least, I'm sick of living. People complain about how hell must be terrible, with hatred and burning fires and all the worst stuff in the world… Isn't this world the same? No. It's worse. There's pain unimaginable here, pain we experience nowhere, except for here.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw twinkling blue eyes. They turned into two crescent moons, so similar yet so different: one was as red as a blood red rose, and the other was the palest indigo. The two moons started to move, circling each other, never taking a step forward. They spun faster and faster, creating a circle of storming grey, the stars sucked into it, painted a dazzling blue. And then, they were his eyes. They burned with a passion as they pierced right through my mind, the word coursing through my body like a deadly poison.<p>

_Die._

* * *

><p>I gasped, sitting up and taking deep breaths. The sheets were tangled around my legs, and I pushed them off the side of the bed and stood up. The dream had seemed so real. What was going on? I got up and washed off the sweat from my face. I padded over to the window and sat down, leaning my forehead on the cool glass. Breath in. Breath out.<p>

I racked my brain for any memories, any logical theories as to how I had survived the killing curse. I had just realized that if I had to tell anyone, it would be Dumbledore. He had helped Harry through something like this-

I froze. Harry. He had survived the killing curse by You-Know-Who, but that was because Harry's mother had given up her life and love for her son. No one was there to sacrifice their life for me. Unless, I had survived some other way? But how was that even possible? My head hurt and I put my hands to my temples, rubbing soft circles to relieve the pain.

_Liar._

A chill ran up my spine. My head was pounding, making me feel dizzier than ever. The word echoed in my brain, taunting me. "_Who's there?" _I whispered in my mind. My stomach rolled and my head everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was, to put simply, furious. With everything. He hated how the world was so unfair and cruel. He pulled down the sleeve of his night robe to cover his… "leash" to the dark lord. He had come down to the lake in attempt to calm his mind. But of course, he couldn't stop thinking about her.<p>

When he had first seen her again, at the lake in the woods, he could not believe his eyes. She was supposed to be dead, away from this world, all happy and safe and free. It was the best for him, for her, for the both of them. A light breeze sent his hair billowing wildly, but he ignored it. He could imagine her here right now, her wild locks of brown dancing in the wind, her brown eyes shining with mirth, and her mouth tilted upward in an endearing smile meant just for him. He frowned. That smile would never be flashed towards him again after what he'd done. But he didn't regret it. It was, after all, for the well being of-

The snap of a twig made Draco turn his head around. Blood rushed to his face as she stood before him, her face expressionless. Until she saw him. "Draco." She purred. A small smirk had appeared on her face.

Draco gulped, getting ready to stand up and leave her. But she was faster, grabbing his wrist. "Oh, come now, don't leave me here all alone, Draco." The way his name rolled out of her mouth sent chills down his back. "Don't leave me by myself _again_."

"Hermione. _Let go."_ He tore his hand out of her grasp, but he didn't make another move. He felt her fingers trail over his shoulders, down his arms and to his hand. "If that's the way you want it." Draco turned his head slightly to peer at her from the corner of his eyes. Hermione's eyes glittered with mischief. ' Something's wrong.' Draco thought, 'This isn't the Hermione I know.' "Hermione. Things have ended for us. We agreed this was the best way…" He trailed off.

A sparkle of white flashed before him and Draco leaped away from Hermione. His eyes were wild, his heart pounding the fastest he'd ever heard it beat, even when he was with the girl before him. Hermione Granger, the sweetest Gryffindor girl in the history of Hogwarts, was holding a silver scythe. It gleamed under the moonlight, laughing at him as if conveying the same thoughts that ran through his mind: You won't survive this. "Hermione, what are you doing?" He shouted. There was no reply, not unless you counted Hermione pouncing up and swinging the scythe around. Draco jumped back, narrowly dodging the weapon and panting with fear. The blade caught his shirt and he winced in pain as the blood oozed from his shoulder.

"You're a weakling, you know that?" Hermione leered at him, aiming the weapon at his neck but missing, "You always were!"

_I'm getting my revenge. _Draco felt himself freeze as he saw the scythe fly towards him, but he could not move. Her smirk was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	5. Four: Blood and it's song

Hi everyone,

Since the last chapter was someone short, I decided to write a longer chapter this time. In your opinions, it might be a bit dark, and i'm sorry if that disappoints you. Other than that though, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. Something to enjoy. Hint hint. :)

Well, hope you enjoy it as much and please review, and feel free to give any ideas as to what i can include!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p><em>"No! Celeste, come back!" Her back was getting farther and farther away from me. "No! Come back! Celeste!" I screamed as loud as I could, feeling the hot tears trickle down my face, my voice breaking into terrorizing shrieks for her to come back. "Please. Come back, please! You have to…"<em>

I bolted up, sweat covering my whole body. My nightgown stuck to my body, an extra uncomfortable layer. The girls were still sleepy quietly in their beds, so I padded softly to the bathroom. My hair was crazy as usual, my cheeks painted red. I never even remembered climbing back into bed. "Oh well…" I thought to myself.

Until I saw the cut on my gown at the waist, the blood scattered across my front, and the mud stains on the bottom hem of the dress. I stifled a gasp, my breathing coming out even more shallow and breathless. 'However that happened, I wasn't going to think about it now.' I thought to myself.

I tore it off, leaving my body bare and shaking. I jumped into the shower, allowing the freezing water to cool down my mind. Feeling numb to the bone, I hastily turned up the heat, burning my skin. I inwardly winced, secretly savoring the contrast of hot and cold on my skin and closing my eyes.

_Blood._

I smacked open my eyes. The water had now turned into blood, spraying over me and choking my throat. I hit the faucet with shaking hands, eager to get out of there and escape. But the blood kept spewing out, blinding me and reaching out to prevent me from running. I pushed the curtain aside, now covered in red blood, and slipped on the wet floor. I hit my bottom, wincing, but eyes widening as blood stains covered the entire bathroom.

I swear, a bloodcurdling scream the entire school heard came out of my lips. My hands trembled as I tried covering my eyes, but I just saw a room with blood, stained across the walls and covering my hands. My murdering hands-

"Hermione!" Lavender burst in the room. "Parvati! Go get Ginny!" She grabbed a towel-dripping with blood- and tried to wrap it around my shoulders. "NO!" Nothing came out of my mouth, and my heart sank.

I tried to push her off, stand up on my own, and blinked. "N...No…" I covered my eyes but peered out through my fingers, shaking my head furiously. Lavender had fallen down, her head cracked open and an arm in an awkward position. I had killed her. Her eyes were blank and her grip still on the towel. "No...no, stop… Stop it…" My knees buckled and I edged away from the body. "Go…go away…No…"

"Hermione! Hermione!" Suddenly the blood was gone. Vanished like it was never there. Water was dripping from my hair and shoulders, water droplets now cold as they landed on my chest. Ginny stood in the doorway, Lavender peeping behind her shoulders. 'She didn't die.' I sighed.

"Come on, Hermione, let's get you up into your bed, kay?" Strong hands lifted me up, wrapping my body in a fluffy towel. My feet moved without command as Ginny led me over to my comfy bed, sitting down on her knees behind me, patting my head in a soothing way. "Calm down. It's alright, you're fine…" She gave me a hug I didn't return. I could just hear the frown in her voice, "Alrighty. Let's get you dolled up and feeling better." She ran a brush through my tangled hair, making quiet chatter as I stared blankly ahead.

"There." She spun my around as softly as she could so I was kneeling on the bed with her, brown doe eyes worried and etched with concern. "I'm fine…" I whispered. Of course though, nothing but a breath came out.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey had no explanation as to why I had seen what I did. She gave me a sleeping potion, told me to relax and take my mind off things, but my mind warned me not to drink one drip of the potion. It stood there, on the bedside table, untouched and unwanted. Just like me.<p>

I shook my head. "That's not true, Hermione. You have Ginny, and Harry and Ron. Plus, there are your parents and… and…"

How much time had passed? I should head to class, I spoke to myself. I checked to make sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't see me sneaking out- she had to think I was sleeping- and tip toed to the entrance.

A groan, so familiar, reached my ears. I whipped my head around, looking for signs that he was here, unhappy to see me. The light shone in the room, outlining a shadow on one of the curtains to the back of the room.

I glanced at the door. Leave? Or check who the person was? My curiosity overpowered my thoughts of going back to class- I'd catch up later- and quietly walked over to the bed. I stifled a gasp. Draco lay there, battered and beaten, terrible cuts and bruises covering his arms and legs. I glided over to the side of his bed silently, as to not startle him. A particularly deep cut ran across his chest, almost reaching his heart, and my own heart throbbed with pain.

Even wounded and hurt, he still looked ever so handsome in my eyes. His bangs covered his eyes a bit, and I smoothed them back without thinking. His eyes sprang open. "Hermione?" He croaked.

What happened next is never what I thought would've happened. He bolted right up and literally fell out of the bed. "Draco!" I ran over to help him up, but before I even touched his arm he yanked it out of my reach and backed away. I should've known he hated me now.

He pointed an accusing finger at me, "What are you doing here?" I wasn't sure if he was asking about me being in the hospital wing or the reason why I was still alive. I reached for my parchment and quill, only to notice I didn't have them. Draco mistook my searching for my writing utensils as something else, and jumped on me, pinning me to the ground with a small "oomph".

I had shut my eyes at the impact, the back of my head pounding, but now as I stared into his eyes, wild with hurt and surprise, I felt scared. I felt my shoulders tense and my heart beat quicken. Swearing in my mind for my heart still beating crazy in a situation like this, I didn't hide my fear.

That seemed to do the trick and he loosened his grip, "Why?" I peered at him questioningly, not understanding his question. Stormy grey eyes darkened and narrowed down at me, "Don't you look all… cute and innocent at me!" I lifted my head awkwardly to check Madam Pomfrey didn't hear us, but she was still sitting in her office. I gave a nervous small smile, "You think I'm cute?" I felt the blush at having him hear that.

But of course, it's times like these when I forget what I've lost. He yelled at me, "Speak up, Granger!" And the angry tears threatened to spill out because I couldn't _help_ not having my voice. I tried again, to no success. I could just feel the anger rolling off Draco. Whatever I did really angered him. But… I didn't do anything!

"Answer me, Hermione!" His fingers crushed my wrists, and I groaned in pain, curling my legs up a bit, but he ignored it. "Come on, let me hear your _sickly sweet_ voice, _princess._" He sneered. "What? Cat got your tongue? Didn't seem like that way last night." And ignoring my small attempts to push him off, he kissed me.

But I hated that kiss. And that was exactly his intention, to give me what I wanted but twisting it to make that kiss full of hate, to make it poisonous and detestable. He bit my lower lip, breaking the skin and letting blood drip out. And when I tasted that blood as he forcefully shoved his tongue into mine, I snapped.

"No!" With all my might, I shoved him off. My legs were useless as I tried to stand up and run away, but too late. 'Something is wrong with me' . I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to see the blood and the room and all the murders-

My back hit the wall, and I heard his cold sneer, "Pathetic." But I heard the hint of guilt. I looked up at him, hoping this would all just be a dream. No way. The man I loved lay in a broken heap next to the bed, his body crumpled and dead. The bed sheets around him were trampled and dotted with fresh blood, puddles of it covering the floor, engulfing me in the middle, soaking my clothes and leaving its scent on my skin. I looked around me, breathing fast and quick and terrified. You could just hear the terror from my gasps.

"N..no, stop it. Stop it!" I whimpered. Fistfuls of hair were knotted into my hands, my body curling into a ball unconsciously. 'I hate this.' I chanted in my mind, 'Make it stop. Just make it stop.' Tears fell fresh from my eyes, only to taste as salty and dirty like the pools of blood surrounding me. What was going on with me? Why did I know I would see this?

"Ms. Granger, if you would please stand up." The twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore brought me back to reality, and the terror was gone. For now.


	6. Five: The memory

Hi everybody,

I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block and then got really sick, but i felt really bad and since i felt a bit better today decided to upload a new chapter for all you eager readers. Post any ideas or events you would like to see in my work or just leave comments so i feel better about writing this story for you guys (because i have thought about stopping from writing this story.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's scary and terrifying when you're face to face with reality. When you realize what's really going on and hope it's all just a dream gone wrong. When you wish that soon, you'll wake up to a sunny day and hear the sweet chirp of birds. But you never do. Because you've never been truly asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When I stared up into Professor Dumbledore's eyes, I panicked. He knew. He knew about the incident. And he knew about Draco and me. My eyes darted to the door, left ajar from Dumbledore's silent entry. But I kept my feet rooted to the ground and cast my eyes to his face.<p>

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you could please follow me to my office." He turned to speak with Madam Pomfrey, assuring her that we were fine and would come back if needed. I didn't notice Draco quietly snake his arm around my waist, his touch ever so light I hardly felt it. We marched after the headmaster in the silent hallways, quiet chatter and mumbling echoing off the walls as students practiced their spells and teachers droned on about their subjects.

The stone Pensieve was pulled out from the cabinet, pearl white and moonstone blue swirling inside it. Draco took a step towards it, enchanted by its beauty, but I nudged him back. We each took a seat in front of the desk, but Professor Dumbledore stood facing the window.

"Love is a wonderful thing, is it not?" Draco and I glanced at each other, our eyebrows perked up in perfect arches. "It can be the most wonderful thing in the world. Yet it is also very mysterious and secretive, choosing different paths for everyone." Fawkes flew over and perched by the window next to it's master, it black eyes gleaming. "Mr. Malfoy, that is a _very_ particular wand you have in your pocket."

Draco's hand moved almost immediately towards his robe pocket. "Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, no need to worry. We are not here to discuss that. Now, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid to say that you have had you tries of murder."

I straightened up, 'Ex-excuse me?' My mouth opened and closed pathetically, and my cheeks warmed up from embarrassment- Draco obviously didn't know I had lost my voice because he looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Professor Dumbledore handed my special parchment and quill in my hands, and as I scribbled down my words, I looked quizzically at him: "Excuse me, Professor?I don't quite understand?" He nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, I am aware that this is still a mystery to you. Now, Mr Malfoy, If you don't mind I would like to get one of your memories. The one as to where you received all these bruises to be exact."

Draco huffed out an "Yes, sir.", took a long look at me and finally shut his eyes close, the silvery mist emerging from his temple. Dumbledore took out his wand-in his injured black hand- and carefully transferred the memory from Draco's mind to the Pensieve. "After you, Ms. Granger." I glanced down at the swirling colors, now flashing a light blue, and hesitated. A push from the back sent me tumbling in.

There I was. Or, there was pensieve me, wearing my cream-white nightgown and walking barefoot towards the lake. Two small thumps signaled the arrival of the Headmaster and Draco behind me. Professor Dumbledore trotted after the other me and we obediently followed after him.

Draco appeared before us in the memory. I saw his eyes pop out at the sight of me, but pensieve me stopped him. "Draco…" She had said. Or, I had said? But how could I have talked? How could I speak with, with my voice? I had _lost _it. But right then, it occurred to me, that there was a big chance that my voice could come back. That I hadn't lost it forever. I smiled at the thought.

"Ms. Granger, please focus." I glanced, embarrassed, at the professor as I watched the scene before me. Out of no where, the other me pulled out a silver scythe. **An actual scythe.** I saw Draco wince as the pensive Draco was knocked by the handle of the weapon I held in my hand.

I looked away, confused. My body was numb- how was this possible? There's no way I had… spoken and, and… tried to _kill_ Draco. "You never really loved Hermione!" I heard the other me screech. "You killed her! How could you?" "My" voice seemed different, and an image flashed before me. A girl around my age, her brown hair as wild as mine and lips tugged upward in a warm smile, her arms crossed behind her back.

My body started shaking uncontrollably, and I gulped down air in need. Pensieve Draco seemed to be half awake- the blow to his head had probably given him a minor concussion- and was shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath. It sounded like he was trying to calm me down and explain something.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and Pensieve me looked towards us. She stared me straight in the eyes, and it occurred to me that those eyes seemed different. A different shade of brown, because it was darker and so sad. By the time I had snapped out of it, she had run back to the castle. Dumbledore- from the past, I assumed- arrived and lifted Draco back to the castle, too.

The memory ended, and we were all sitting in the headmaster's office again. "Miss Granger, are you surprised?" I stared at my hands, my mind working like an engine. "Why would she be surprised? She can't believe that she tried to bloody murder me?" Draco had sprinted out of his seat and angrily pointed his finger at me. A murky memory of mine flashed before my eyes, a pale finger coated in blood, pointing right towards my heart- but then it was gone before I took another breath. By this point my head was throbbing and I fought to keep it down.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down please." Draco didn't move. "Now." He plopped down, fists clenched. "You are unaware of the situation Ms. Granger is in. She has lost her voice."

"What?" I glanced up at Draco, his eyes swirling with disbelief and sorrow and uncertainty.  
>"That's why I have to use this, Draco." I wrote down carefully, "I really have lost my voice." Silence. Then "Since when?" he whispered, as though afraid to hear the answer. "Since I woke up again."<p>

Draco's fists clenched, I heard the deep breaths he took in, a sign that he was blaming himself for the loss of my voice. But it's not like I could tell him otherwise. He _was_ the one who took my voice away. I felt anger boiling up inside my heart, a voice in my mind chanting "yes, yes, yes." As if telling me to hate him, despise him, loathe him to the world's end. But my heart reminded me this wasn't his fault, because he had no choice- we had no choice. No. This was the consequence of our choice. We were selfish and this was our punishment.

"I have asked all your professors to dismiss you from classes today to sort things out between you two, and tomorrow if needed." I furiously shook my head, quill poised and ready to protest when the headmaster held up a hand and said in a wise, calm voice, "Trust me, Ms. Granger, you will not be behind if you miss two days of classes. Take your time, and just focus on the both of you. I believe the Room of Requirement would be happy to offer a cozy room for you two to, ahem, _talk_ things through." And with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore waved us off and the door squeaked shut to utter silence.


	7. Six: Alone with a voice

Hi readers,

So i see there have been no new reviews. Did you not like the last chapter? :O Or is it just because nobody's read it yet because it's been so long since i updated? Oh, now I'm really sorry, and a bit freaked out. I just got a great inspiration and hope to turn this into an (even more) awesome story! XD

I had my dad read this chapter to see what he thought. Just a heads up, this chapter is kinda intense. I really liked writing this though, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me. PLEASE READ IT, LOVE IT, SO YOU CAN REVIEW IT!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>There are times when I wonder if we could ever be in love again, or if we were at all, right this moment. Because I felt things had gotten too complicated for us to be together anymore, but every time we caught each other sneaking glances, we knew that we belonged with each other. Which always sent us glaring at the wall, wondering why life had to be so unfair.<p>

The awkward silence Professor Dumbledore left us in was no help at all. I'd say something, but scribbling something down right now didn't seem right. I glanced through my frizzy hair to look at his face, too shy and embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He was scowling at the door, hair sticking up because he hadn't combed or brushed it yet. It was cute, and I wondered why he didn't just leave it that way. It seemed much better than his usual proper hairstyle.

"Let's go then." He grumbled, pulling me through countless hallways, stopping at the blank wall opposite a gigantic tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's attempt to train trolls for the ballet. He squinted his eyes, pulling me along with him as he paced back and forth in front of the old gray bricks that seemed very unstable. Slowly, the outline of a door appeared, fine red wood calling for us to open it and enter. We did.

Draco had asked for something simple. A cozy room with big cream-colored sofas, cups of tea set down on a mahogany table, and a small window to let the sunshine in, the silk curtains blowing slightly in the wind. He let go and walked briskly to one of the armchairs, seating down comfortably and sipping at his hot tea. I stood there, watching his every move.

I heard the tick of a clock as seconds flew past us. "Well then…" Draco set down his tea with a small clink and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him. "I believe that old fool is correct this one time. We do need to, um… deal with things." I sat down, gently nodding my head.

We both had our heads down, hands in our laps. The next second, we looked up, staring at each other right in the eyes. I blinked, trying to clear my head, which had become fuzzy and unclear. Draco leaned towards me, his arm resting on the seat next to my leg, his own legs bent, as if ready to run away. I leaned forward too, not knowing what to hope for. His other hand came to caress my cheek, and I tilted my head into his touch, closing my eyes and giving a faint smile. I heard a release of breath as Draco gave a small chuckle. And then we were kissing.

We moved slow, understanding this was one of the few moments we would ever be able to do this. His kisses were soft, meaningful, as if handling a delicate flower. I squeezed his shoulders, reassuring him that I was here and that I cared about these kisses just as much as him. Our lips parted, our foreheads leaning against each other. My smile had grown wider, our quickened breaths coming out as one.

"You know I love you?" He whispered in my ear. He pecked me again, asking me if it was all right to let this continue on. "Even though I've caused you so much pain, Hermione, I love you. So, so much." His voice breaks, and his eyes are squeezed tight, his hand cupping my face, thumb running over my cheeks. I try to whisper, get my voice across. "_I know."_

Just a breath comes out, and I hear a cry of pain from Draco. There are tears forming in his eyes, I can tell, but he's too afraid to show his emotions, even more than ever. I really notice his eyelashes, dark and long and beads of water covering them; his pale face, the dark shadows underneath his eyes… He's had nightmares, and not enough sleep, even though it's not even been a day since we arrived at school.

His eyes pierce through me, pained and sad, leaving his name choked in the back of my throat, "And.. and, you're voice. You're beautiful, magical voice, Hermione… Gone! Will I never hear you're calm voice, telling me that, that everything is okay? Even when it's not? When you boss me around, telling me that I'm doing this wrong, or when you assure me that I can do better at anything I want as long as I set my mind to it?"

While he rambles on, I try to stay strong for him, but he's shaking me now, like he's gone mad, and the tears force themselves out of my eyes, streaming across my face. I'm trying to yell at him, to tell him that one day we'll find a way to get my voice back, because it's still a mystery left unsolved and we need to have hope, that we'll be alright, that we'll be together… And I'm whispering "I love you, we'll be together, it's alright." But the words don't come out and he blames himself even more.

"I caused you to lose your voice, didn't I? I did it! I killed you!" He cackles, his eyes blaze with anger and I try to force my words out, because we had decided together what we had to do, that it wasn't entirely his fault. But something holds me back as I struggle, and it's as if there's an actual battle happening inside me. I form the words "I love you." And my voice, though as soft and quiet it was, comes out.

"I love you."

The shaking stops, Draco stares at me with wide eyes, and I see my reflection: frazzled hair flying everyone, cheeks stained with tears and red streaks left behind, but my eyes mirror his, shocked and confused and unbelieving.

My heart feels awfully soft and light, as if there had been a heavy weight crushing it. I see Draco grin as he tells me to try again. I do.

The smile falters, then turns into a mournful frown. He kisses me again, all sweet and caring, but my mind is churning slowly, one single thought haunting my mind.

I failed. But my mind is already working. Somehow, my voice is still there, hidden. And I would find out how to retrieve it, no matter what.


	8. PLEASE READAuthor's Note very important

PLEASE READ IT COULD SAVE THIS STORY + MANY LIVES!

Hello Everyone,

Sorry to "end" the story so soon. I think I've lost "my touch" and will be taking a break from this story. In fact, i've been thinking about just giving up on this story. If you enjoyed reading thus far, I apoligize for my selfishness.

However, there is one other option. If you really enjoyed my story, or my idea, please just leave a comment. Basically, if you review, there is a bigger chance I will return to this story.

My goal is to get 35 comments. The deadline is 6 months. Not that bad, right? (Let's wait and see what happens on January 13th, 2013!)

I will review my chapters and make them even better.

Thank you for reading and please review, I'm actually quite sad to abandon this but hopefully it will be saved!

SlytherinDream98

P.S If most of you find that deadline too hard to reach, just let me know. IT WILL COUNT BECAUSE YOU CARE.

P.P.S I changed some details in all the chapters, so hopefully the story is better. Thanks to my wonderful readers, please don't give up on me!


End file.
